Angel
by theUGLYduckling1234
Summary: The sudden torrential rainfall in the middle of December reflected Bella's mood. For the first time in her life she felt lonely almost lost. What happened? On the other side of town in downtown Seattle Edward Cullen paced his room. The woman he loved the most had left him. Why did she leave him? Read on to find out. Do comment and let me know your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel:Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and so does Edward Cullen. However the plot of this story is mine.**

The torrential rainfall in the middle of December was nothing impossible in Seattle. The original inhabitants were habituated with it but the tourists or new comers who were ignorant of the weather had to feel the chill to their bones. Everybody ran to their nearest shelter to save themselves from the icy raindrops. A girl standing near a toy shop window, who was continuously nagging to her mother for some toy had to leave behind her wish and quickly escape to the sanctuary of her mother's car to drive away some place safe. An old man standing on the pavement cursed, to relieve himself of his irritation that the rain was affecting his business, what was his business, was rather unknown.

Bella watched how different people reacted differently due to the rains. But however, she did not mind it at all. She looked up at the sky. The low gray clouds and the additional lighting and thunder somehow reflected her inner turmoil. She was thankful that the rains would help her to hide her red tear rimmed face and the by passers would stop giving her odd looks.

She started walking again, not knowing where she was headed. It was the 24th of December, the Christmas Eve, surprisingly a Sunday that year. It seemed everybody in the city was headed someplace, towards a planned destination, either to buy presents or to meet loved ones. However much the rains were unwanted and caused a bit of a problem initially, it did not stop the people from resuming their work. This year Christmas was gloomy for Bella.

This year she did not have to buy any present for her Charlie, her dad. Previously, each year she would gift him something related to outdoor activities, but that year an outdoor activity had taken his life and had left Bella free of her responsibility to buy any gift ever again. She had however bought gifts for her other family: as she liked to call them that in her head.

Isabella Marie Swan who lived in the wettest town of Forks in Washington State on the west coast of the United States of America, had been a straight A student who had all the traits of a typical nerd. She was socially retarded and spent most of her days reading, studying or taking care of her house, due to the absence of her hairbrained mother, who had freed herself of the responsibility of Bella and Charlie, and left when Bella was six years old, never to look back again.

Bella had long brown hair which she used to trim herself, therefore it lacked a proper shape. In addition to that she had a pale heart shape face with plain brown eyes. 'Old, plain Jane'. She had never much interest in shopping and did not know how to use make-up elaborately, thanks to the absence of a influential female in her life. She dressed herself in clothes bought from Walmart, mainly, long sleeved tee-shirts and jeans accompanied by sneakers or Chuck Taylors. She was comfortable in her clothes and that was enough for her.

Her daily routine consisted of waking up, brushing her teeth, shower, cooking breakfast, eating it with her Dad, driving to school in her old Chevy truck (of which she was proud of, though her classmates never found the appeal), going through her daily classes and exams, working at Newton's Sports Shop, desperately trying to wave off Mike Newton's advances, go back home, cook dinner, do her homework, eat dinner with her dad trying to make small talk and go to bed. Her weekends consisted of visiting the library or sometimes hanging out with her fellow nerd best friend Angela.

'Plain Jane Bella Swan' (as she called herself) had never imagined in a million times that her life would drastically change with the emergence of a family in her hometown: The Cullens.

The Cullen family consisted of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his beautiful wife Esme Cullen along with their children Emmett Cullen and twins Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen.

Dr. Cullen was an exceptionally talented surgeon, who had been transferred to the Forks Hospital as the hospital Super to make some efficient changes. Esme, who wanted a break from living a high profile life in Chicago wanted to try out Forks, which she thought was a peaceful town. Her oldest son Emmett was a happy go lucky kind of a person, who could happily adjust anywhere and was therefore not upset about the change, though the continuous rainfall was a bit irritating.

The middle Cullen sibling Alice reflected the spirit of her older brother and mother and was excited to make new friends, though the obscure lack of fashion boutiques and malls perplexed her a bit.

Edward the youngest sibling, was not at all happy with the change. Upon entering Forks, he had made his mind that he disliked the place, the climate, the over interfering people, the lack of any other colour than green. It was not that he was some snobbish rich kid who looked down upon people but the apparent lack of sunlight and warmth vexed him.

But both his as well as Bella's agony and their world turned upside down when they had met each other in their junior year biology class by becoming lab partners. Both had hit off immediately and discovered their likeness in their hobbies as well as choices.

Bella had been hesitant a bit at the beginning considering that Edward looked like Adonis in person with bronze hair, emerald green eyes, a well toned body with high cheek bones and a chiselled face whereas she was so plain. But somehow Edward made her feel different, she felt, what was the word, yes Alive.

Emmett who was huge and built like a football player but actually a teddy bear when you got to know him and the tiny yet scary pixie Alice when in mood to play Barbie Bella had initially nervoused Bella, but on discovering that they were the two nicest people on earth, and were close enough to be called her siblings had made Bella feel happy. Esme and Carlisle were lovely too. Bella felt safe with the Cullens, she felt wanted.

What started as a friendship in junior year quickly turned to a lovely relationship by the end of senior year. Bella was in love and Edward made her complete and whole. She took the leap of faith and opened her heart completely to him. He accepted her love and equally showered her with his own. Thus was born the other family of Bella.

The snapping of a car horn brought Bella back to reality. She discovered that she was standing in the middle of a by lane and a car was honking behind her waiting for her to get out of the way. Snapping at herself mentally she quickly moved out of the way. The car, a Audi A3 with black windows moved forward with speed and on its way splashed mud from the roadside on Bella.

"What the fuck!" she shouted. But the driver had long gone to hear her. Bella checked herself to find that her jeans and shoes were covered with mud. She pinched her nose in disgust. She was in a desperate need to clean herself.

The rains had somewhat slowed down for the time being to a light drizzle. She looked up and down the road to search for a board or a sign to hint her where on earth she was.

After a few minutes she saw that near the next left turn there was a board with the words 'Eliot Park'. She vaguely remembered Angela saying to her that there was a cafe called Twilight in Eliot Park where she had met the love of her life, Ben Chesney. Bella smiled to herself remembering that her best friend Angela Chesney née Weber was a married woman now with a one year old son, Eric.

Her smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. She could not be happy. Everything about the day was depressing her. She walked forward to search for Twilight. The thing she craved at the moment was a large double espresso and a large sized Kwality Wall's vanilla tub.

On the other side, in downtown Seattle, Edward Cullen was pacing the master bedroom of his ten thousand square feet, twenty-fifth floor penthouse apartment. Everything had been alright till yesterday. His life had been perfect. He could not understand what happened to change everything in a single night. Desperately in need of coffee he decided to go to the kitchen in search for it.

After a few failed attempts and spoling the spotless kitchen Edward gave up. "Bella, where are you? You know that I am clueless without you." Edward had never learnt to cook. He did not even know how to boil milk.

He never required to learn it. When he stayed with his parents his mom Esme cooked for him. She was a brilliant cook and could create marvel in the kitchen.

His love: Bella excelled at cooking too. That was one of the many things that had attracted him to her. When he moved out of his home for university in Berkley, Bella had moved in with him to his apartment after a few arguments that no way in hell he would let his girlfriend live in the dormitories. He studied medicine and she studied Literature. Though both of them had a hectic schedule, they always had time for themselves. Their friends used to tease them that they pretty much lived like a married couple.

They divided all their work. While Bella was in responsibility of the kitchen and shopping Edward handled the washing and cleaning.

When they moved to Seattle, Bella and Edward worked hard to build up their life. Bella acquired the position of an editor (her dream job) at Seattle Publishing House (SPH) and Edward the position of an intern in the main hospital. They lived in a small condo together refusing to accept any help from their respective parents.

After getting the Senior doctor position in Seattle Cancer Research Centre (SCRC), Edward bought the penthouse and a Ashton Martin Vanquish for his lovely girlfriend as a gift. Bella had loved the downtown penthouse apartment at first sight, and rolled her eyes on seeing the car. She was perfectly happy with her Mercedes and did not understand why she needed a costly car. They had moved in the next week.

Bella had refused to hire a housekeeper. "I can take care of my house myself Edward, I don't need anybody. Esme does it too." Edward knew that Bella was stubborn and tried to reason with her. "Love, mom is a housewife but you have to work. There will be pressure from work and you will get tired. Think about it." He had said.

"I have decided. This is my house." Edward had smiled looking at the small v that had appeared on Bella's forehead, a sign that Bella was pissed. He moved over to her and kissed her forehead on the v. Bella straightened and leaned herself in his arms. "I hate fighting with you. Don't you know that? I want to take care of my own house, Edward." Edward gave in knowing very well that it was impossible to win against the beautiful, witty yet stubborn woman he was in love with.

"Aye, aye princess" he muttered in her ears trying his best to speak in English accent but failing miserably. He heard Bella chuckling, hiding her face on his chest. That night Bella had been loving in bed taking charge herself. His own little princess.

"Bella" He sighed. He heard the sound of his cell phone ringing somewhere in the house. Giving up his attempt to clean the mess in the kitchen, he hurried to find his phone.

He found it on the dining table. Silently praying for the call to be from Bella, he was slightly disappointed to see his sister's name splashing on the screen. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ears. As usual Alice did not give him a chance to say a greeting. She marched off straight. "Where the hell are you two lovebirds? Mom is worrying and Ira is dying to meet both of you."

Edward knew that sooner or later the call was going to come. Every year Bella and he drived back to Forks to meet his parents and Bella's father. This year Bella's dad's absence had shifted the plan a day before. They were to arrive at The Cullen Residence in Forks that morning. But however nothing had happened as had been planned. "Hi Alice", he said quietly.

"Edward, what is wrong? Did you screw up?" asked Alice from the other side of the phone. Edward heard Ira's voice somewhere from a distance laughing. He remembered the cake that Bella had made for her godchild. Isabelle Rosalie Whitlock, who was known as Ira Whitlock was the apple of Bella's eyes.

The day Alice had met her husband, her then boss Jasper Whitlock she had decided that she was going to marry him and have a daughter whose name was going to be something related to her sister, Bella. By the time Jasper and Alice fell in love and married, Emmett had already proposed to his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, a motor car mechanic. Two months after Jasper and Alice were married, Emmett unable to stay away from Rosalie anymore completed a Vegas marriage, unknown to their mom and dad.

Carlisle had been upset with Emmett's behaviour and Bella had stepped in and handled the situation. That Fall, Emmett and Rosalie had a formal wedding and Bella and Alice gained another sister. "Edward are you there? You are scaring me." Alice's near panicked voice snapped Edward to reality. His twin had understood by his voice that something was wrong. His lovely near psychic annoying pixie sister! Edward clutched the phone tight in his hand and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he said, "She left".

"Bella left?" The two words were enough to set the whole Cullen house in commotion. There was a sudden pin drop silence and Alice felt as if time had frozen. Rosalie and Esme had stopped setting the table and looked at her. Esme had a worried look on her face and Rosalie was already on her phone calling Bella. Carlisle and Jasper had stopped their discussion and tried to understand what was wrong. Emmett and Ira had stopped playing and stood up from the sofa. "Aunt Bella?" Ira said but nobody answered her.

"Yesterday..Bella..we fought" Edward said. Yes, it was his mistake that the girl he had been in love for the past ten years had left him. He heard Emmett's voice on the other side saying "Ask him, whether we need to come down there?" Edward smiled, his older brother had always had his back, but this time nobody could save him.

"Edward, I have put the phone on loudspeaker. Everybody wants to know what happened. Mom and dad are so worried." Edward grunted in response. He knew it was better to get the conversation over with all of them at the same time than to speak with each of them separately. "Son, what exactly happened?" The cool, soothing voice of his father reminded Edward of his childhood days when his father would tell all of them bedtime stories before they fell asleep.

"Dad..I really don't know what happened. We fought yesterday over a stupid issue. Today morning I woke up to find that she was missing." Edward answered.

"Didn't you call her?" Emmett's angry voice came through the phone. Edward rolled his eyes. "She left it here, Em." He replied.

"Oh my god! Seattle is having a horrible weather today." Rosalie said next. Edward had not noticed that. He glanced towards the east, where the best part of the house was, the entire wall made of glass. It had been Esme's idea and Bella had loved it and insisted on putting it there.

Edward drew the blinds and was shocked to see the low hanging black clouds and the rain. How had he missed that? "Oh fuck! Where did she go in this weather? If she gets wet, she falls ill so easily. Bella, love come back." He thought to himself.

"Edward, do we need to come there?" came Jasper's voice next through the phone repeating Emmett. Jasper always had a thing about him which made everybody feel relaxed. He wished if he could be there with Jasper at the house at that moment.

"No, not now. It has not been twenty four hours, yet. Let us wait for now." Edward did not know what else to do. He could not complain to the cops before twenty four hours had passed. Maybe Bella would return before that. He sincerely hoped that his wish came true.

"What happened so bad? You were going to propose to her tomorrow." Alice said. Yes, that was the plan, he was going to propose Bella, tomorrow. He had made his decision. The wait was enough.

Edward had everything planned out. He had waited ten long years for this day to come. He had asked for his inheritance from his mother, the ring, with which Grandpa Cullen had proposed to Grandma Cullen. Esme had cried and told her that she was proud of him to make Bella a formal part of her family. "She is the best thing that ever happened to you. Make her yours forever son." His siblings had been thrilled with the idea."Finally, I thought it would never happen." Emmett had said only to be later smacked by Rosalie.

The ring was beautiful and simple, nothing extravagant just like his Bella. He had decided to propose to her in the meadow behind The Cullen Residence, where he had confessed to her that it was impossible for him to live without her anymore. She had reciprocated his feelings. Edward had never known so much joy before.

He had never believed that he was capable of love. Bella changed him. She was everything he could wish for. A brown eyed angel. He had known the first day he had seen her in the junior year biology class, that he was a Goner. He could follow her anywhere on earth and do anything she told him to do.

"I have to go," Edward said to no one in particular. "Keep us informed son." Carlisle said and disconnected the phone.

An hour passed by as Edward thought of the past. The rain had grown heavier again. He glanced at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of Bella taken by Jasper. He had captured the moment perfectly. Bella was with Ira, both of them making sand castles on the La Push beach, past Christmas.

She looked so happy and carefree with Ira. Edward had noticed that she was a natural with kids. All the kids would come flooding to her in the SCRC whenever Bella would come to visit him. She would bring her own home made food and spend time with them playing and telling stories. Edward knew that when they would have kids, she would be the perfect mother. He wanted to share his whole life with her, to grow old with her.

Yes, she was everything to him. He could not breathe without her. He was going to find her even if he had to go the last corner of the fucking planet. Quickly pulling over a shirt and a pair of jeans Edward collecting his wallet, Bella's as well as his phone, his car keys, a coat for Bella and marched out of the house. "Bella" he said.

 **A/N: Initially, I thought I would make it a one-shot, but I got tired of typing. This story has one more chapter which I will post tomorrow, and if not, then definitely by Monday. Do comment, and tell me whether you like it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel:Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: The characters especially Edward Cullen belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The plot of this story is mine.**

The Twilight was a small cafe beside a park on the Eliot Street. There were small booths inside the cafe with dim lighting. Initially, it would be full with people but the sudden winter rains had reduced business that day. Bella noticed that except a couple and some employees the place was nearly empty. She chose the booth at the end and settled down quickly.

The place was lit by a small fireplace and the warmth from the fire felt good on Bella's skin after the cold rain. She remembered that she used to say to herself everyday that she hated cold and wet stuff, when she had to drive to school in the rain back in Forks. However, after Edward came into her life she hardly drove her Chevy ever again. The interior of Edward's C30 silver Volvo was always warm. The beige leather seat covers were soft and smooth and smelled of a strong manly smell. The same smell as Edward, her favourite in the world. She never complained going to school again.

"Edward" she sighed. She thought about what would Edward be doing at that moment. Her decision to leave was rather abrupt, without telling anybody. Was he pacing their bedroom thinking where the hell she was, as he always did when he was tensed? She felt bad for him, but she knew she had to do it. She had to clear her head.

"Miss, could I get you something?" said a manly voice beside her. Bella looked up and saw a teenaged boy with brown skin looking at her intently. "Can I get a double espresso and a large tub of Vanilla ice-cream?" she said.

The boy chuckled at her. "Ice-cream in the middle of December?" Bella realized her stupidity and looked down at the menu card to avoid eye contact with the boy. "Just the espresso then" she said softly. The boy chuckled again and repeated after her "Just the espresso then" and left. Bella looked up and saw his retreating form walking towards a door which she assumed was the kitchen.

Vanilla ice-cream and espresso had always been her comfort food and the middle of December could not change that. She looked around herself in search of the washroom to clean the filthy mud off her. Her eyes dragged on the couple. From their clothes and face Bella thought that they were probably in college. They were sitting closely together on the same bench probably trying to keep each other warm. They were not much into talking just looking into each other's eyes. The couple made Bella remember Alice and Jasper. "Shit, the cake!" Bella had prepared the chocolate cake for her godchild the fair and sweet Ira. She sincerely hoped that Edward would take it with him to Forks. She glanced at her the digital clock on the receptionist's desk. 00:30, it said.

She wondered what the others were doing in Forks. Had already Edward informed them that she was missing? She knew that Esme and Alice would be upset the most and would probably refuse to celebrate Christmas but this had to be done. She had to make the choice.

An hour into the road Edward racked his brains to search for a clue as to where Bella could be. He knew that she was not in her office having already called Irina, Bella's assistant. He glanced towards the sky and cursed. The weather was getting bad, a storm was definitely on its way. He had to find Bella.

Edward thought about the past few days. He realized that he had definitely noticed something off about Bella since her dad's death. He had himself been busy with SCRC. He knew that he had not been able to spend enough time with her.

Esme had asked Bella to spend a few days with Carlisle and her in Forks, but Bella had refused unable to bear the thought of going to Forks and not being able to visit her dad ever again. It took a murderous warning and repeated coaxing from the Pixie and Rosalie, before she agreed to visit Forks for Christmas. Did they pressurise her too much? Did he fail to read the mind of his love?

Edward parked his Volvo (his second love) beside the bookstore Bella and he would visit whenever Bella wanted to get new books. He entered the shop and was instantly greeted by Bree, the attendant. Edward and Bella knew Bree very well, Edward having treated her brother, Felix, last summer before he died due to his cancer. Bella had been very attentive of both the siblings and had taken them under her care. She had offered Bree to live with them after Felix's death but Bree had chosen to live with her boyfriend Riley.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing out in this monstrous weather?" said Bree and raised an eyebrow at him. "I could ask you the same" he said and rolled his eyes. Bree smirked and Edward grinned at her. It vanished as quickly as it came.

"Have you heard from Bella today?" he asked her desperately. Bree looked at Edward with a puzzled expression on her face. "Bella? No, she haven't been here since September, you know since her dad..." her voice trailed off. Edward understood what Bree was trying to say. Yes, now that she said it, Edward remebered Bella hardly leaving the house much except going to work since September. How had he failed to notice that then and talk to her? He had really fucked up.

"What is wrong Edward?" Bree asked him. Edward looked at Bree, he knew that Bree was just like him, somebody who loved Bella and cared for her. "Oh. I don't know Bree. I can't find her since morning. She has left her phone behind and haven't contacted any of her friends." Edward felt his throat drying. What if something happened to her?

"Oh heaven!" Bree remarked. "Do you want coffee or something Edward? You look tired?" Bree was right, a coffee could be helpful but it was getting late. "No, I'll just head out. If she comes here or contacts you please call me." Edward said and desperately hoped that Bella would visit her favourite bookshop today. "Yes, of course." Bree replied. Edward turned around to walk out of the shop.

He had reached the door when Bree called out to him. "Edward?" "Yeah", he looked at her and saw that she had come near the door as well. "Edward, please forgive me for my interference but I think that she has been missing you a lot lately. That's all I have to say."

With that she walked back into the shop. Was she right? Was Bella missing him? It was true that lately, he had been absent a lot due to work. But he was only trying to provide a better life for both of them. Both of them had decided that they would build up their lives on their own. He had put off proposing her till she became the head editor of SPH and him getting the job of the head in SCRC. Maybe, it was wrong of him to make the decision alone. Maybe, he should have talked to Bella about what she wanted.

Walking back to his car Edward thought about the hot day in September when Bella had called him at four in the morning with a panicked voice.

Edward liked India. The country was beautiful. It had the beach, the mountains, the cities as well as the villages. It was a diversified country with many colours. He wondered if Bella would like to visit India on their honeymoon.

He had come to New Delhi, India's capital due to an important seminar on Cancer Research. A young Indian doctor had done a breakthrough research and designed a compound which could probably increase the tenure of life of the leukaemia patients. Edward had been excited about the whole thing. He did not waste time and quickly flew down there after he got the invitation.

After having dinner with his colleagues he had just retired for the night early. The next day was the day of the big meeting. At around four in the morning his phone rang. He checked it to find Bella.

"Love?" Edward wondered that what could be so important that she had to call him at such an ungodly hour. It was of course 15:30 in Seattle then.

"Edward..dad..." Bella's panicked voice said and then she started crying. Edward pulled himself out of the bed and straightened up. There was definitely something wrong. "What happened?" He asked her but was replied by Angela. "Edward, Charlie is in the hospital. We are on our way to Forks. Your dad is in charge."

Edward closed his eyes and sighed: Charlie, the man he respected the most after his dad was in the hospital. "Can I talk to her?" Edward asked Angela. "I think its better not to. She is pretty upset. When can you get here?" she asked him. "I'll be there by Monday. Please take care of her." "Definitely" Angela said and disconnected the phone.

Lying back on his bed again and trying his best to fall asleep Edward had never realized that two days later when his plane would land at Sea Tac he would learn of Charlie Swan's death from his sister.

Bella was completely broken when he saw her that afternoon in Forks. He had tried to console her and she had smiled in return but anybody who knew her well could tell, that she was far from okay.

The funeral of the late Chief of Forks had been arranged a week later. In the mean time Edward had been with calls from his assistant Tanya Denali, about the Indian doctor who had agreed to visit Washington and had expressed his desire to meet him. Whenever he would get off the phone he would notice Bella looking at him with a sad expression on her face. On asking her what the matter was she would say she was fine and start talking about something else.

On returning back to Seattle, Edward had become busy again with his conference and on seeing Bella going to work and behaving normally he assumed that she was doing fine.

Standing today in the rain he realized that he had been wrong completely. He understood why she had started picking on fights with him on silly matters. She wanted his attention. She wanted him to notice that she was falling apart. It was unlikely of Bella to express her feelings but when she did it for the first time,Edward had failed to notice.

Yes, it was his mistake that he had thought that money was more important to build a happy life for them. All she required was his love. He should have proposed to her a long time ago. Because there was nothing more Bella ever wanted than to have her own family. A warm house with a loving husband and kids. They lived together but they were not completely together.

What would he do with all the money he earned, if he did not have Bella in his life to share all his happiness with him? A girl like Bree, who was much younger to him had understood that. But he had failed to understand this simple thing. "Oh love, I am going to work for your forgiveness." He murmured to himself.

The washroom mirror could not deceive Bella's eyes. She was definitely sick. He eyes were red and the blush that usually appeared on her cheeks had disappeared. Her pale face had a yellowish tinge to it. He nose was runny and her hands cold. Maybe leaving was not a good decision after all? But what could she do?

Bella turned her back to the basin and sat down on the tiled floor of the washroom, hugging her knees to herself as she cried again. She felt lonely. Charlie's sudden death had created a tempest in her heart. She remembered seeing him on the hospital bed connected to all kinds of machines and his head wrapped n a huge bandage. There her dad was on his death bed and she did not know what to say to him.

When she was in school, he used to work late nights at the station and both of them were not good at sharing their thoughts with themselves. After Edward came in her life she saw him less everyday and after graduation she moved out. In making her own life somewhere she had left her old man behind. She had failed to take care of him.

On the other hand her love slowly drifted apart from her. The boy she had fallen in love with in high school had grown to be a wonderful man. He took care of all her needs but somewhere he failed to communicate with her. Lately, he had been working more and going on business tours. She was happy for him, she was happy for herself. She wanted to support him but somewhere seeing Angela, Alice, Rosalie and Esme pained her. They were all happily married and on the next phase of their life but she was left behind.

They were together for ten years but Edward had never talked about marriage or kids. It was true that they lived like a married couple but they were not married. She wondered if Edward was not sure of their relation?

He dad's death had made her lonely. She feared what if Edward got bored of her. He was gorgeous and any girl could happily give herself to him. She had seen the female staff at SCRC ogling on him especially his assistant Tanya Denali. What if he left her? What would she do? She was so very much dependent on him.

She knew she was being overdramatic but she was so upset. Her work, board meetings, conferences could not distract her. She kept thinking about it. After all her assistant Irina who was ten times prettier than her had to face the same fate.

"Bella, I need a few days leave." Bella was surprised by Irina's request. She had been working with her for three years and she knew that Irina was not someone to take leave in between the publishing of a big project.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

Bella had always respected Irina. Though she was two years older to Bella and her assistant, Bella considered her as her friend. She knew Irina's life story.

After a night spending drunk and wasted in high school she had found herself to be pregnant a week later.

Abandoned by her parents in the fear of humiliation she had to provide for herself. At the age of sixteen, Irina worked at a bar as a bartender. She had to take care of her six months old daughter and at the same time work two jobs. One night she was hit by a drunken group of boys.

Irina had told Bella that she had found love in her life again when she was saved from those low-lives by a man, who later became her husband, Laurent. Laurent was her knight in shining armour. She loved Laurent and Kate, her daughter the most in her life.

That day however, Bella found Irina sad and a torn expression on her face. "Laurent is leaving me. He said that he is bored of me. He has filed divorce and the hearing is this week." Bella felt bad for Irina and offered her condolence.

"Maybe he was the dark-knight. Stupid me." Irina had said . Bella was reminded of her mother and a sudden fear had lodged in her heart that what if the same thing happened to her.

The sudden request to attend Christmas in Forks was unbearable. She did not want to celebrate Christmas or New Year, she just wanted a break a holiday from everything and the one person she loved the most on earth failed to understand it.

So she had decided to head outside that morning to clear her head, keep her emotions in control and stop feeling so pathetic. Pushing her up from the floor she washed her face and went back to her seat. The coffee had already arrived on the table and the boy was waiting for her.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked. "No, thank you" she said. The warm liquid brought a familiar sensation to her throat. Where would she be if coffee did not exist on Earth?

Edward searched the super market, the mall (though that was the last place Bella would be), the church, any other place where he thought Bella could be, but she was found nowhere.

His car suddenly halted in front of a street he had never ever heard the name of. 'Eliot Street', who the fuck lived there? Cursing under his breath, he got out of the car to check the reason for the sudden interruption. Edward noticed that the front tyre of his beloved Volvo had punctured.

Edward looked up and down the street for some help or a gas station, anything, but none could be found. He brushed his hair with his fingers, frustrated with the fucking day. He never have had such a bad day in his twenty eight years of life. He wondered whether he should call Emmett or Jasper for help, but remembered that they were in Forks and were probably enjoying themselves. Anyway it would take a whole lot of time for them to make it back to Seattle.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed two people coming out some kind of a shop from the rear end of the street beside a small park. He checked properly to see a boy and a girl holding hands coming towards him. He tried to read the sign on the board of the shop behind the boy. It said Twilight.

Twilight? What a stupid name! Who names a shop Twilight? Whatever the name of the shop was, he hardly cared, he wanted help with his car and he had a strong feeling that he would get it there. Pulling the collar of his jacket towards his ear he made his way towards the small shop, which he noticed now was a cafe.

 **A/N: 1) Sorry, this is not the end. The story has another chapter, which is the end. It will come up tomorrow or highest by Tuesday. Thank you to everyone who viewed, followed, and reviewed the story. Please keep reading it and commenting.**

 **2) I am in desperate need of a Beta. Anybody interested, please let me know.**

 **3) Dear 'Dwelling in my dreams', thank you for your comment. I am glad that you like it. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **4) Dearest Guest, I could not figure out how to reply to your comment, but I am trying my best to do so. However, thank you for your comment. I know I make a lot of mistakes and I am trying my best not to do so. Hope I have done better this time. Let me know what you think of it. I'll be waiting for your comment.**

 **5) For the others, I am eagerly waiting to know about your views. It is really helpful to know what all of you think about the story. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**


End file.
